Darkness is all we are
by ShadowandSilverluv21
Summary: Envy the jealous...what was he like when he was just created? Story of Envy homunculus, from the moment he was created, to the moment he dies.Story better than summary.R and R!Rated T for blood and Gluttony Yeesh!
1. Prologue

_Yo. I used to post in the Sonic the hedgehog stuff. I might do a crossover. OKAY! I have losht the serious. Lol, so anyway, this is my first story of FMA. I do indeed have a shorter version of this on CS(Chickensmoothie), but yeah, I want to make a longer version. MIGHT just be a oneshot. Nah, it'll be at least 4 or 5, maybe more. The story is based upon Envy from the moment he was created, to the moment he died(In my perspective while he was inactive during the show, as well as events I believe happened BEFORE the show.) It WILL have a sequel. So, sit back, and enjoy._

A tall, bearded man paced back and forth impatiently, his red eyes piercing the darkness that surrounded him.

He looked down, his glasses glinting in the dim light that peered through tiny cracks, where rats scurried along, squeaking curiously, their tiny, black eyes watching with unknown interest.

"No….I _must_ find a way….Gathering soldiers…? No….He'd just stop me. Homu-" He stopped his sentence. A cold, sinister grin began. Unnaturally sharp teeth were revealed from his mouth.

"Of course….why did I think of it sooner?" He said, and began to laugh."Homunculi….powered by Philosopher's stones…..perfect…" He said, raising his head.

Laughter again."Ah, brilliant. And what couldn't be better…..than to make them from my own emotions…." He said. He walked along corridors filled with helpless chimeras and normal people.

He ran his hand along each cell."Pride….Lust….Sloth.. ….Wrath….Gluttony…Greed….and _**Envy**_.

"Well, well…" He murmured, his soft voice mocking each of the prisoners and chilling them to the bone."Would you like to gain immortality?" He asked, a cold, amused glint in his eye.

"But of course, a price must be paid. Equivalent Exchange, yes? Ah, your souls will go perfectly in my children. And the Ishbalan war? They'll work perfectly as well." He laughed again, smirking cruelly.

He whipped around as he heard a cell door creak open. Spotting a tiger and human morphed chimera creeping out, he let his hand out in front of him."We don't want to do that, now do we?" He said, tilting his head as he spoke softly in cruel pity.

The tiger morph instantly felt a horrible pressure on her lungs, and fell to the ground, writhing helplessly as her jaws parted in attempt for breath. Her striped tail lashed around, until it froze, jerked once, then stopped.

This caused an uproar on all of the prisoners, and he sighed."It seems I'll have my children sooner than I thought." He said, smirking as he did the same to all of the others trapped inside the cells.

"Soon I'll have you…my children….." He said, the bodies on the ground disintegrating into ash. He spun around, walking down the long, dark hallway that seemed to wail in grief for the lost souls.

_So how was it? Tellz meh what you think! First two people to comment get to help me with the p;lot and story!_

_Sayonara!_

_ShadowandSilverluv21_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey! I already have one person to add me to story alert! ^^ Anywho, Enjoy!_

"Open your eyes, son. Welcome, my Envy." A gentle, chilling voice sounded in front of me. Weaklyu opening my eyes, I saw my reflection. I had bright blue eyes with long black hair that stuck out everywhere.

I rubbed my eyes, looking up at the tall figure. He had golden hair and piercing red eyes."Here, eat these." He spoke very gently for his size. In his hand were red crystals. I looked at them curiously.

I took one from his palm and popped it in my mouth. Finding the taste wonderful, I snatched the rest greedily and devoured them. I felt sharp pain in my forehead. I looked back down at my reflection.

My once ice blue eyes were now a violet with slitted irises. I weakly stood."It's good to know that you liked them…I was afraid you wouldn't like the taste of hundreds of souls, mashed together in a small stone." He said, laughing. I froze, disturbed.

Shaking my head rapidly, I blinked back up at him. He turned away, rummaging through a pile of ingredients for something."Go outside and see what will soon belong to us. You've no reason to see me create your siblings, Envy." A hint of a threat hung in the words, so I walked out without any question.

I ran across the street, looking around. A car sped towards me, and my eyes widened in terror. I was frozen stiff, and I felt a rough shove."Hey, get out of the way!" A man's voice sounded in my ear.

My eyes blinked open, although I hadn't remembered closing them. I looked up to see a black haired man with dark eyes and a blue uniform on, with white gloves hat had strange markings on them.

"Did you want to be run over?" He asked me, his voice thick with scorn. Sighing, he calmed."Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, blinking slowly.

"My name is Roy Mustang. I'm a State Alchemist, Colonel in ranking." He could tell from my blank face that I had no clue whatsoever what he was speaking of, so he explained.

"A state Alchemist is someone who is hired by the military to help in times of war and special cases. In return, they have access to information concealed in different places, unseen by normal people. Alchemy is a study. Alchemists are scientists. I'm a flame alchemist, meaning I can create flames with these gloves. When I snap, flames spark. My own alchemy controls where the fire goes, and how deadly the strike is." He explained.

I nodded. _So he can actually control fire….? _I thought curiously. He faced a pile of debris."I do it quite easily, like so." He snapped, whipping the flames over and disintegrating the trash. He faced me again, slightly amused by my face, which was filled with shock.

I blinked rapidly. I looked back up at him."So what's your name?" He asked. I couldn't find my voice, so he sighed a little.

Suddenly, a rather tall soldier ran up to him."Colonel Mustang, sir! You are needed by Lt. Colonel Hughes!" He said, saluting. Roy sighed."Very well. Tell him I'm coming." He said. He looked back at me as the soldier ran back from where he came.

"Well then, I guess this is farewell for now." He said. He nodded curtly to me, then turned and began to walk away.

"W….wait!" I said. He looked across his shoulder to me."M….my name is Envy." I stammered. He smirked, and saluted, vanishing into a large building.

I began to head back._ Roy Mustang…..Interesting. _ I thought, trotting along at a fair speed. As I approached what I was apparently supposed to call home, I heard a shriek."Sister's here…" I murmured, walking inside.

_Blarg. Lol still first two people to comment get to help me with the story! Yey. Lol comment!_


	3. Chapter 2

_OMFG! Lol One person has already been chosen to help with the story! One more needed! Next person to review will be that second. O3o_

"Father…?" A female voice whispered as I walked in. I looked at her in curiosity. She had long black hair and amethyst eyes.

"Lust…..this is your brother, Envy." Father's voice made me jump. I turned around.

"Shame, the old Envy would have loved to meet the new Lust." He said.

"Who was the old Envy?" I asked.

"The old Envy thought he could take over, so I had to destroy him. Same with Lust, unfortunately. But that was last year. He'd already been 400 years old." He said, shaking his head."You two have been wonderful so far." He purred darkly.

I backed up slightly in apprehension, my lip curling back in a small hatred forming for him."What happens if we go bad?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"I'll have to put you in this." He looked at a rather large tub filled with something I couldn't see. I inwardly gulped and looked up at him."Come, your other siblings are waiting."

He led us down a long corridor, and I yelped as a large, round form jumped at me."Can I eat him, Father?" The thing asked.

Father frowned."Of course not, he's your new brother." He snapped."Come and meet everyone, you two.

(Horizontal line)

_**Several years later…**_

"GLUTTONY! _What _did I just tell you!" I snapped. I was now a bit taller, but Gluttony got fatter. It seemed that every minute he was eating something different. I'd kill to be normal.

Sighing, I drifted into my own thoughts._"Oh wow! Look, Envy!" Lust said as her fingernails sharpened and pierced a cat nearby, killing it. "Gross!" I said as Gluttony ate it. Lust looked at me."What's your power?" She asked. I shrugged, then shut my eyes in concentration. A weird tingling sensation came over me, and I looked just like a man that had passed by. Her mouth gaped open."Wow!" _

I jumped as I heard a shout."HEY!" I recognized the voice almost at once."Roy…?" I muttered.

Greed ran past me with white gloves in his hands. Rolling my eyes, I kicked him down and snatched the gloves."Thanks…Wait, Envy…right?" Roy said as he caught up.

I nodded."Yup." I handed him the gloves."Thanks. Brother of yours?" He asked. I nodded again, keeping Greed pinned with my foot. Roy nodded.

"I'll be seeing you, then. I have to go." He said. I nodded curtly as he left, then let Greed up."Idiot…." I muttered. Greed snorted and stomped off.

I headed inside what we were expected to call homes, and saw Father smiling at me devilishly. I gulped inwardly, and walked over to him."I have something for you to do, Envy." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. "I need you to….." He muttered in my ear.

"What!" I pulled back in shock. Then, laughter came over me. Hatred seemed to take over my body's control, and I said, " Anything to get rid of them…"

Father smiled and handed me a gun."Oh, that won't be necessary." I said, morphing into a soldier.

I stepped outside, and another greeted me."Come on, you're gonna miss the train to Ishval! We're the last two passengers, let's go." He said.

I saluted like an idiot and raced to the station, boarding the train with the other soldiers.

(Horizontal line)

"….." I looked around idly, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I heard movement behind me, and turned to see a little girl. Ishvalan. I smiled at her, and got her trust. Suddenly I pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

She looked terrified. Every bit of my mind was screaming to stop, but I smirked, showing my teeth, and pulled the trigger.

_Comment. Lol_


End file.
